


All Sorts of Weaponry

by SuchaPrettyPoison



Series: Renaissance Faire AUs no one asked for... [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, KnifeThrower!Rey, One-Shot, Renaissance Faire AU, Renaissance Faires, Reylo Prompt, Short One Shot, codpiece, do you enjoy a good sword innuendo your honor?, snark and fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:36:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22817884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuchaPrettyPoison/pseuds/SuchaPrettyPoison
Summary: Rey didn’t want to be that person.But she was going to be that person.  Because was this dude for real?This guy, he already had height, width, lips and eyes – the massive codpiece was overkill.They all got it.-Prompt from Twitter:'At the Ren Faire, Rey rolls her eyes when she sees her fellow reenactor's codpiece. "You don't need to try *that* hard," she says.He's not wearing a codpiece.'
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Renaissance Faire AUs no one asked for... [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1640290
Comments: 26
Kudos: 206





	All Sorts of Weaponry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TrashcanWren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashcanWren/gifts), [andabatae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/andabatae/gifts).



> Twitter: [SuchaPrettyPSN](https://twitter.com/suchaprettypsn/)  
>   
> Tumblr: [SuchAPrettyPoison](http://www.suchaprettypoison.tumblr.com/)  
>   
> Prompt:  
> At the Ren Faire, Rey rolls her eyes when she sees her fellow reenactor's codpiece. "You don't need to try *that* hard," she says.  
> He's not wearing a codpiece.  
> -  
> So, this was prompt was posed by [Andabatae1](https://twitter.com/Andabatae1) on Twitter and then [WrenTaz](https://twitter.com/WrenTaz) tagged me in - and I couldn't help myself (not that I tried very hard).

#

Rey didn’t want to be that person.

But she was going to be that person. Because was this dude for real?

Like sure, she and all the other wenches had found the best way to show off the curves of their waists and how to make their ‘bosom' look full and on the verge of bursting forth. But this guy, he already had height, width, lips and eyes – the massive codpiece was overkill.

They all got it.

Also, the fact that her brain couldn't figure out what part of him it wanted to center its focus on.

Looking at him made her heated, breathing became more difficult in the tight place of the bodice, and ‘heaving bosom' was definitely a thing that was happening. 

She needed armor. Needed to deflect.

With an eye-roll she snorted, “You don’t need to try ‘that' hard.” Her hand, that wasn’t currently holding a throwing knife, gesturing at the codpiece.

The owner of the codpiece arched a brow and cocked his head at her, his eyes taking over her body in a way that felt like a physical touch. Then he met her gaze straight on, the sun catching what she had thought were basic brown eyes and caused them to nearly glow.   
Yeah, this man didn’t need anything else on top of everything he was currently working with.

“Your accent needs work.” 

What.

The.

Bloody.

Fuck. 

She was not going to focus on the way his lips formed the words or that his voice caused her to feel like she’d taken a shot of whiskey. 

“See here, you tit. I’m homegrown West Londoner, this is as authentic of an accent as you're gonna get.”

“Same can be said for my attributes, Sweetheart.” He gave her a lingering smile.

Rey wanted to climb the man and then strangle him – and then maybe get him naked.

“Really, because I must say sir, the only way to prove your word would be a demonstration. Ladies and gents, who here thinks think man should drop trough to prove that he is as he claims?” Rey played to the passing faire goers, but most didn’t seem all that interested in the show they were putting on. 

“I think the I should buy the lady a meal and libation before letting her have her way with me.”

Rey snorted in a very unladylike manner and might have thrown in an eyeroll for good measure. Was this man for real?

“There is lady who wishes to have her way with you? Well, sir, why are you slumin’ it here with a humble knife thrower.” Rey leaned in, a look of concern, “Does the lady not know that the codpiece is an exaggeration? Would you like me to speak to her, and let her know that it is not the size of the sword, but how one wields it? I would do that for you, out of the kindness of my heart.”

“You would speak to another of my prowess?”

The fucker was flirting with her.   
Wait.   
Wait.  
Why was he flirting with her?  
  


“I’m sure I could spin a tale or two.” Rey smiled at him, noticing how his followed the curve of her lips, “Aye my lady. He sent my heart a racing with the talent of his hands and mouth.” She ‘fanned’ herself with the knife in her hand, before throwing it and hitting her mark with practiced ease.

“That speaks nothing of my sword.” He’d gotten closer, and she couldn’t help herself, she took a step into him. She was going to blame his eyes. And lips. And voice. And codpiece. And maybe her bodice was too tight and was constricting blood flow to her brain. That sounded like it could be deemed as logical.

“Naw, but as a knife thrower, many take my word in regards to matters such as these. Besides I have a talent in handling all sorts of weaponry.”

“You do?” He asked as she picked up an ax, getting the feel of the weight of it in her hand, before throwing it to hit it’s intended target, “Ah, you do.”

Okay.   
Could someone orgasm just from the way another person formed their words? Because Rey had to physically bite back a moan and clench her thighs together.  
His voice was officially doing something to her – she was going to replay those words later tonight in her head.  
And the intensity of his gaze, like she was all he could see.  
He was both too close and not close enough.  
Rey was going to need to either (a) ignore him and move her attention to possible paying customers, (b) push him away and continue this verbal sparring, (c) fucking pull him and climb him to kiss him properly and maybe try to get a subtle feel regarding that codpiece.

She was going to go with a variation on C and blame it on too much sun exposure when Rose would undoubtably ask her about it later, because her best friend seemed to have eyes everywhere and jumping a random man would be gossip worthy. It would spread through the faire like wildfire. And she just couldn’t bring herself to care. He was witty and arrogant and there was something about him that made her unable to walk away.

“Your handling of weaponry is rather impressive. I wonder what else you might handle with such mastery.” The low timbre of his voice had her biting her bottom lip so that she didn’t part her lips and run her tongue in invitation over said bottom lip. It was too easy to imagine that voice of his in a darken room, sheets rumpled, skin too tight as he spoke the words into her skin, moving down her body. Her parting her thighs to make room for his breadth, him anchoring an arm low across her abdomen so that he could keep her in place. Those dark intense hazel eyes of his looking up at her as he let his free hand skate up and down her inner thighs in teasing stokes; each time reaching a bit higher. His eyes never leaving hers as his thumb drags across her opening, barely parting her – watching her become desperate for more of his touch. 

Fuck.  
FUCK.  
Fucking fuckity fucking shite.

“That wonder may lead to restless nights for you.”

“No doubt.” 

And now he was smiling.   
Like properly smiling.  
And whatever self-control she had, went clear out the window, because she caught the front of his shirt and pulled him to her with such force that he actually stumbled slightly. But he was looking at her with a mix of heat and laughter in his eyes and that combined with that smile of his could easily become her favourite thing.

“Hey there.” His fake accent dropped and his hands came to find purchase on makeshift wooden counter that prevented customers from getting too close to the targets; he wasn’t touching her, just looking at her, with that smile, and those lips, and eyes, and that American accent.  
She felt electrified.

“Hello.”

“If I touch you am I going to see your expertise with knives up close and personal?”

“Seeing as I pulled you to me – I’m going to go with ‘no’.”

With those words, he took the final step aligning his body flush against hers, and Rey became lightheaded at his proximity; at the heat coming off of him, and the feeling of all that strength pressed up against her.

“This is your idea of up close and personal?” She scoffed, even as she shifted her hips and cursed the skirts from allowing her the closeness she wanted.   
Her hiking up her skirts so she could feel his thigh between her legs was a bad idea – right? Something about public indecency or the like. 

He placed his lips in a barely there touch on her forehead. His hands coming to settle on her waist, his thumbs barely skimming under her breasts.  
His hands were huge.  
And if the press of his fingers was any indication, they were thick, and she nearly whimpered.  
Okay.  
Okay.  
Maybe – just maybe – that codpiece wasn’t him trying hard.

Her hands were gripping the fabric of his top, as she pressed herself up to brush her lips on the underside of his jaw.  
She could feel the tremor that went through his body and his exhalation at her touch.  
Nice to know she wasn’t the only one that was being affected.

“I’m Rey, in case you were wondering.” She said, before letting her tongue peak out and run along his heated flesh. His grip on her tightened and his hips pressed further into her, which she met with equal force.   
Needing more.  
And now even through her skirts she could feel him growing. Hardening.  
Okay. Definitely not a codpiece.  
Fuck.

“I was, Ben. I mean, I’m Ben.” He half stuttered – half groaned. His lips skimming across her cheekbones. 

“Hi Ben.” 

“Hi Rey.”

“Oi. Do I need to dowse you two with cold water? Worse than cats in heat, I bloody swear.” Ah, Rose. Rose the cod-block.

That’s right – they were at a Ren Faire.  
A Family friendly Ren Faire.  
Out in public.  
About to give everyone a free sex show.

Rey watched as colour bloomed across Ben’s face, before he let his hands slip back to the wood and him hide his face in the crook of her neck. Which worked for Rey, because she could glare at her grinning friend while still surrounded by him. She wasn’t ready to disentangle herself.

“Piss off Rose.”

“Two words love – Public. Indecency. Fare thee well. I must away.”

“Your friend has a point.” Ben thought it wise to speak these words into her skin, and she bit back a moan.

“Trying to tell me you’re not normally an exhibitionist?” Rey quipped, finding her footing in this reality again.

“Yes. But you seemed to have made me lose my head there for a moment, sweetheart.”

“I am a bad influence.”

“So, you said something earlier about a meal and drink before I could have my way with you and assess your attributes. That offer still stand?"

He pulled back at those words to smile down at her, and she met it with one of her own, her hand coming up to push his hair out of his eyes.

“Yes. Very much so.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well - that happened...  
> I mean really - dammit Rose!
> 
> Also, fun fact about me: I actually dated a Renaissance Faire knife thrower for a hot second in my youth...yeah...I did that


End file.
